


Sentimientos nocturnos

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Si Watson cree que la fachada de una esposa inexistente durará por siempre, contemplado el intelecto del hombre común, tiene mucha razón.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Sentimientos nocturnos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz fin de año!

Tic-tac...

Tic-tac...

Concéntrate. Concéntrate.

Un simple suspiro no ayuda de mucho contra tu molesto aburrimiento, mucho menos el que solo te concentres en escuchar el débil sonido del reloj dentro del bolsillo de tu saco... cómo si nada más importara. Como si estar en medio de esta aparatosa y aburrida fiesta no tuvieran importancia. Por supuesto, no para ti.

Y, sin embargo, sabes a la perfección que podría ser peor.

Podrías estar en casa, pero sin la señora Hudson que se fue a las américas a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones nadie te regañaría por cada disparo dado a la indulgente pared, eso pudo haberte matado de aburrimiento, o de sobredosis, en todo caso. Pudiste, incluso, aceptar la afable cena en el club Diogenes.

_¡Bah!_

Realmente Watson no tuvo mucha competencia al convencerte de acompañarlo.

Después de todo, Scotlan Yard no parece ser el peor de los lugares para celebrar el año nuevo. Aunque esa clase de cosas no te interese. Y recibir toda esa variedad de halagos de parte de los ingenuos oficiales novatos y demasiado jóvenes para saber demasiado del mundo no es tan incómodo como creías que lo era. No obstante, ¿por qué ser el centro de atención no alimenta ese muy tuyo y oculto lado narcisista? ¿Acaso la abundante bebida no debería tenerte al menos con una sonrisa adecuada y humilde?

—Me parece, doctor Watson, que su esposa le ha traído cambios muy positivos. Lástima que tengan que pasar el año nuevo tan distanciados.

—Muchas gracias inspector, finalmente he terminado adaptándome a la vida hogareña, desafortunadamente a Mary parece no gustarle la idea...

¿Vida hogareña? Si con eso se refiere a la limpieza incompleta de un par de habitaciones tamaño medio, una sala pequeña y un par de sombreros, entonces Watson está muy equivocado. A tres metros de distancia, con la espalda hacia ti, Watson no es capaz de ver tu gesto de incomodidad ahogado en una sonrisa afable para el hombre que te habla sobre un vulgar asesinato.

Si Watson cree que la fachada de una esposa inexistente durará por siempre, contemplando el intelecto del hombre común, tiene mucha razón, no así si piensa que agradecerás todas y cada una de las atenciones que te ofrece... ¿pero cómo podrías? Watson moriría de vergüenza si llegas a hacer eso. El que él trate de ocultarte sus atenciones, por más mal que lo haga, es motivo suficiente para no enfrentarlo, después de todo, ese es el gesto más humano y gentil que alguien ha hecho por ti.

Aunque, y no es la primera vez que lo piensas, ¿no es la relación con Watson lo más parecido a un matrimonio que has tenido?

—Le he dicho a mi hermana que le preguntaría, señor Holmes, aunque todos ya saben la respuesta de memoria. —Cuán distraído estás que tranquilamente dejaste que la conversación se tornara en este sentido aberrante—¿Ha pensado en buscar una esposa, señor Holmes?

—... No... —tu mirada, ausente pero fija en una sola dirección, hace nacer, gracias también a las miradas insistentemente dudosas, una grandiosa idea dentro de tus enmarañados pensamientos—. Ya estoy casado —cómo tres simples palabras pueden callar a un pequeño grupo de hombres jóvenes que no saben nada del mundo, es un secreto que te llevarás a la tumba.

—Se-señor Holmes, le felicito... —las miradas, más insistentes todavía, piden a gritos una explicación. Claro, piensas, ¿por qué no darles la historia que tanto anhelan? Qué mejor aún si ello hace que puedas salir del lugar.

—Fue un mes después de la boda de mi amigo el doctor Watson. Una enfermera de pasión tempestiva, tímida y muy valiente al mismo tiempo. —Lo aduladores, tan ineptos cómo siempre, no pueden notar las coincidencias de tu descripción con ese _amigo_ en el que tanto piensas.

—Qué guardado se lo tenía señor Holmes —dice el joven a tu izquierda.

—¿Cuándo la conoceremos? —pide el que está a un lado.

—Qué indiscreción la suya, cabo —regaña el hombre frente a ti.

—Está bien... no hay nada que decir, solo que, hasta dónde yo lo veo, es imposible que la conozcan —lentamente dejas tu copa en la mesa detrás de ti, arreglando tu moño irritablemente incomodo, mientras esperas a que todos terminen de preguntar por qué—... porque, caballeros, lo acabo de inventar. —En medio de todas aquellas bocas abiertas y seños fruncidos cómicamente te abres paso hasta donde Watson, le tomas por la muñeca y usando relativamente poca fuerza, le sacas del lugar.

—¡Alto, alto! Holmes, deténgase. Sabía que no era su deseo venir, pero vamos, no estaba tan mal —dice Watson, caminando detrás de ti. Tomándote del brazo sus pasos se unen a los tuyos—¿Holmes, le sucedió algo? —Claro, tratar de ocultar un sentimiento negativo es físicamente imposible para ti cuando se trata del médico militar. Pero ¿qué no es aquella una cualidad que todas las esposas poseen? _¡Hmp!_ Seguramente el alcohol te afectó demasiado (aun si sabes que tu resistencia es grande) y por eso tus pensamientos ya no pueden salir del tema y dejarlo en paz para siempre.

—No es nada, querido amigo. Sabrá ya que me gustan las salidas dramáticas. —Watson ríe ligeramente, apretando un poco el agarre de su brazo con el tuyo. ¿Cómo ese solo gesto es capaz de hacer que se te salte un latido? ¿Qué es aquella tranquilidad que te trae el contacto con Watson sino el verdadero tú que solo se expone ante su sonrisa? Cuando tu brazo le atrae solo un poco más a ti, tu corazón se acelera con aceptación al gesto. ¿Es tal vez la misma cercanía que imponen los hombres hacia sus esposas?

Sí...

... definitivamente has tomado de más.

—¿A dónde iremos entonces? Holmes, aún faltan un par de horas para la media noche pero en casa no tenemos nada para brindar y realmente es imposible encontrar un lugar abierto a esta hora —comenta Watson, con el vaho de su voz, cuando le miras, flotando deliberadamente entre sus rubios y _hermosos_ cabellos. Su roja nariz junto con los ligeros temblores que le recorren te _incita_ a detenerte para quitarte la bufanda y _ponérsela sobre los hombros_ , rodeando muy despacio su cuello y acariciando _sin querer_ su fría y _suave_ piel. ¿Éste es el trato que se tiene a la mujer que se ama? Watson asiente... agradeciendo el amigable gesto y volviendo a tomar el brazo que le ofreces.

—Cierto, lamento haberle disparado a todas las botellas. Sin embargo, si para usted querido Watson no hay ningún problema, podemos brindar con una taza de té caliente frente a la chimenea. —¿Una _cita_ silenciosa en una casa vacía? Qué cosas más extrañas surcan por tu cabeza. Pero ¿por qué no se te hace un pensamiento incongruente a tus _sentimientos_? Un hombre tan inteligente como tu debió haber supuesto la respuesta desde hace mucho.

—Es un buen plan Holmes. Después de todo con este clima necesitaremos algo caliente para cuando lleguemos —Watson suelta una ligera carcajada ocultando su sonrisa en tu bufanda, fue ahí que, tal vez por el alcohol o con su ayuda, caíste. No literalmente, aunque bien hubieras escogido la opción. Pero no, para tu suerte, buena o mala, solo caíste en cuenta de qué clase de sentimientos son los que tienes para con el doctor, así como confirmar tus sospechas sobre aquellas preguntas.

¡Al diablo! Dice tu cabeza _obviamente_ ya adormilada por el alcohol. ¿Qué más da todo? Si bien tus planes nunca habían sido abrirte a nuevas experiencias humanas, qué es un año nuevo sino una puerta abierta a hechos y acontecimientos diferentes. De todas formas ¿qué puedes perder? Está claro que Watson no teme a tu contacto y no trató de alejarse cuando le acercaste más hacia ti. Y sin contar ningún acercamiento más notorio de cualquier pasado, no tienes tantas bases para temerle al rechazo.

—Entonces apresuremos el paso para mantener un poco el calor —cada centímetro de tu piel se eriza ante la sensación de la mano de Watson sobre la tuya, no puedes imaginarte porqué esas manos son tan suaves ni en qué momento decidiste agarrarle para iniciar el camino. Y no debes, por ahora, pensar en el fuerte agarre con el que Watson no permite que te separes de él.

Porqué, definitivamente, ya jamás te separarás de él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz inicio de año!


End file.
